Sois mienne, mon objet
by Harawa
Summary: Bella, 18 ans, est vendue par son cousin à l'un des parrains de la mafia des Etats-Unis.
1. Résumé

Bonjour à tous. Voici ma nouvelle fan fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous donne un résumé un peu plus complet, en attendant le premier chapitre.

_Bella a 18 ans. Elle mène une vie normal jusqu'à la mort de ses parents. Sans famille, elle est obligée de vivre chez son cousin James. Ce dernier vend des femmes à des hommes riches et il ne tarde pas à faire de même avec Bella. Elle est achetée par Edward, l'un des parrains de la mafia des Etats-Unis, un homme arrogant, froid et colérique. Le cauchemar peut alors commencé. Mais peut-être ne serra t'il pas si terrible que ça._

Voila pour le résumé. Le premier chapitre est en cours d'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira une fois posté. A bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et voila le premier chapitre. Je suis contente que mon tout petit résumé vous ait donné autant envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer ^^.**

**Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Pas que je manquais d'inspiration, plutôt que j'ai eu un petit problème. J'ai commençais à écrire sur l'un des ordis tout pourris de l'IUT, l'enregistrant régulièrement sur ma clé USB. A un moment, j'enregistre et tout le dossier et supprimé. Je n'avais plus rien et j'étais bonne pour tout recommencer. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas fini le chapitre, j'ai pus donc tout refaire, encore mieux qu'avant. Mais bon, ça dégoute pas mal et ça fait baisser la motivation. Mais je l'ai quand même fini, donc le voilà.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

****Chapitre I :**

_PVD Edward_

**-Faites que ce soit fini pour aujourd'hui**

**-Mais monsieur**

**-Si vous n'en êtes pas capable, nous pouvons vous remplacer. Et vous savez ce que ça signifie pour vous.**

L'homme pâlit et s'en alla. Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise. Que de problème en ce moment. Tout ça à cause de ses cons qui avait vendu des informations sur mon organisation, croyant qu'il n'y aurait pas de représailles. Les idiots. Maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus jamais faire une telle erreur. Mais il avait quand foutu un beau merdier, qu'il fallait réparer au plus vite. Il était hors de question que je laisse une telle chance aux autres organisations ou à la police

Je soupirais. J'étais fatigué. Je venais de passer deux nuits blanches, travaillant sans pause pour que tout redevienne normal. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer et de dormir. Mais j'avais trop de boulot. Et puis, il était hors de question de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou de fatigue. J'étais Edward Cullen, le plus jeune parrain des Etats-Unis, le génie de la mafia. Je n'aimais pas perdre. Je gagnais toujours. Et cette fois aussi.

Je l'accordais néanmoins une petite pause. J'allumais mon ordi et consultais ma boîte mail, qui s'était rempli depuis la veille. Je l'ai lu un par un. Aucun intérêt. Mais l'un d'eux retint néanmoins mon attention. C'était de la part d'un certain James Swan qui vendait des filles. Ecœurant. Je détestais ce genre de type. En dessous de son message, il y avait des photos avec des noms. La plupart était mineur, comme je mis attendais. Les pauvres, elles allaient vivre l'enfer. Elles les vivaient déjà, ça se voyait sur les photos. Elles se contentaient de fixer l'objectif, sans sourire, le regard vidé d'émotion.

Une photo attira mon attention. J'observais la fille. Mon dieu, elle était sublime. Des yeux chocolat à l'intérieur desquels on pouvait se perdre, une longue chevelure brune. Je n'avais jamais une fille pareille. Je me sentis durcir rien qu'en la regardant. Pourtant, quelque chose me chiffonnait. Contrairement aux autres photos, la fille souriait, une glace à la main. Je regardais son nom. Isabella. Putain. Ce salaud vendait même quelqu'un de sa famille.

Je continuais à regarder la photo pendant plusieurs minutes.

**PDV Bella**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, bien que je préfère Bella, j'ai 18 ans. En l'espace de deux semaines, ma vie calme est devenue un enfer. Avant, je vivais avec mes parents, Charlie, chef de la police à Forks, notre ville, et Renée, qui était femme en soirée. Il y a donc deux semaines, mes parents sont sortis à Port Angeles. Je n'étais pas venu. J'avais une interro importante le lendemain donc j'avais passé ma soirée à réviser. A minuit, j'étais encore entrain de bosser quand le téléphone sonna. C'était l'hôpital. Il me prévenait que mes parents avaient eu un accident et qu'il était en soin intensif. Ma mère était morte sur la table d'opération. Mon père la rejoint deux jours plus tard, sans se réveiller. Je les avais regardés mourir sans rien faire, totalement impuissante.

J'avais passé deux semaines horribles, dans lesquels il y avait eu l'enterrement et la décision de m'envoyer chez mon cousin, James, qui était mal seule famille, car on ne me jugeait pas capable de vivre seule. Je n'étais resté qu'un jour chez. Ce soir là. Il m'annonça qu'il m'avait vendu à un riche et que ce dernier allait venir me chercher le soir même. Pour pas que je parte, il m'avait enfermé dans ma prétendue chambre. Mais je ne comptais pas me laissé faire. J'avais bien vu l'était de sa maison. Dés qu'il fut partit, je ne perdis pas de temps. Je me lançais plusieurs fois contre la porte, cherchant à faire céder le verrou. Il était hors de question que je reste dans cette maison, un instant de plus. A chaque coup, j'entendais que la porte cédait peu à peu. Au bout de cinq coups, je jetais un regard à la fenêtre. Il faisait noir. Nous étions en hiver donc il devait être huit heures. Mon fameux acheteur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait que je parte. Je me relançais sur la porte de toutes mes forces, qui céda enfin, me laissant m'étaler sur le sol. Je ne perdis pas mon temps et me relever direct, attraper mon sac que je passais sur mon dos et sortit en courant. Il faisait totalement noir.

Je courus. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je m'en fichais. Partir. Parti loin. Très loin. Je ne connais pas la ville, donc où que j'allais, j'étais dans l'inconnu. C'était bien le cadet de mes soucis. Je courus longtemps, très longtemps. Je finis par m'arrêter, hors d'haleine, dans un parc, et me laisser tomber sur un banc, mes jambes ne me tenant plus. Je commençais à peine à retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu prés normal qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Et merde, ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour de chance. Mais je ne me levais, laissant l'eau couler le long de mes cheveux, tremper mes vêtements. J'observais les environs. C'était un très beau parc, bien qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que j'y vois vraiment quelques choses. Il ressemblait un peu à celui de Forks. J'y allais souvent, autrefois, avec ma mère. Penser à elle me fit penser à mon père, à mon ancienne vie et à tout ce que j'avais perdu en l'espace de deux semaines. Toute ma vie. Je me mis à pleurer, secouée par de gros sanglot. Je me pliais en deux contre mes genoux, essuyant comme je pouvais les larmes.

Tout un coup, la pluie ne mouilla plus. Je levais la tête et vis un parapluie tenu par quelqu'un qui me souriait.

**-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?**

**PDV Edward**

Je partie à 20h de l'organisation. J'avais déjà donné l'itinéraire au chauffeur, il démarra donc des que je fus dans le véhicule. Pendant tout le trajet, des questions envahissaient mon esprit. Mais pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Je détestais les hommes qui vendaient les femmes à d'autres. Je détestais les hommes qui les traitaient comme de simple objet. Ca m'écœurait au plus haut point. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux. Pourquoi avais-je acheté cette fille, qui ne demandait surement rien de tout ça. Je ne savais pas. Mais rien qu'à repenser à son visage souriant me faisait ressentir des choses que je ne connaissais pas. Cette fille, je la voulais. Je la désirais depuis l'instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur la photo. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aller entre les mains d'autres hommes qui la traiteront comme si elle n'était pas humaine. Au moins, avec moi, elle serrait bien traité.

La limousine se gara, suivit par les 4x4 qui l'encadraient. Je sortis et me dirigeais vers la fameuse maison, suivit de prés par quatre de mes gardes du corps, armée jusqu'aux dents. L'un d'eux frappa à la porte, pendant que j'inspectais l'extérieur. Cette maison était en piteux état. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vivre dedans.

Quelqu'un ouvrit. A notre vus, il se figea. Sa peau était blanche et il semblait paniqué.

**-Bonjour, Mr Swan, Edward Cullen,** me présentais-je. **Je viens chercher la fille.**

**-Ah oui. C'est-à-dire que…je ne peux pas vous la remettre pour l'instant. Il y a eu un petit problème.**

**-Quel genre de problème ?**

**-Eh bien, elle n'était pas d'accord que je la vende et a voulu partir. Je l'ai donc enfermé dans la chambre en vous attendant. Mais j'ai dut partir et quand je suis revenu, j'ai vu qu'elle avait défoncé la porte et qu'elle était partie. Je suis désolé pour ce contre temps. J'ai appelé mes associés et nous allons nous mettre à sa recherche.**

**-Je vois. Vous avez mon numéro, appelez moi quand vous l'aurez trouvé. Et,** précisais-je avant de partir, **je la veux en parfaite santé. Ne la maltraitez pas.**

Ma voix laissait sous entendre la punition si ils s'en prenaient à elle. Il acquiesça et je repartis. J'étais partagé entre la déception et le contentement. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne, mais qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir me ravissait. Elle tenait à sa liberté, c'était tout à fait normal. Pendant que nous roulions, j'observais l'obscurité. Un détail retint mon attention. Je demandais au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Je descendis vite et intima à mes gardes de corps de rester à l'écart. J'avais pris un parapluie vu qu'il tombait des cordes, à présent. Je m'approchais du banc. Oui, c'était bien elle. Elle était entrain de pleurer. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Je mis mon parapluie au dessus de sa tête, la protégeant de l'eau. Elle leva un regard surpris vers moi. Je lui fis un sourire chaleureux.

**-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?**

Elle eut un petit rire jaune.

**-Je crois que ça se voit, nan ?**

Effectivement, question idiote. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

**-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, seule, à cette heure.**

**-Si j'avais le choix, je serrais très loin d'ici. Mais il se trouve que maintenant, je n'ai plus de foyer.**

Je fronçais des sourcils. Pourquoi ne retournait-elle pas chez ses parents ?

**-Vous avez surement de la famille quelque part qui vous accueillera. Vos parents, des proches ?**

**-La seule famille que j'avais, c'était mon père et ma mère. Ils sont morts d'un accident de voiture il y a deux semaines. En attendant que je sois apte à me débrouiller seule, je devais vivre chez mon cousin. Mais c'est un parfait salaud, je ne peux pas retourner chez lui. Je suis sûre qu'il me tuera si j'y retournais.**

**-Que vous a-t-il fait ? **Demandais-je, connaissant très bien la réponse.

**-J'ai découvert aujourd'hui que son travail consisté à vendre des filles que ces collègues enlevaient. Il m'a annoncé aussi qu'il m'avait vendu, comme elle. Il n'a pas attendu longtemps, sachant que je suis chez lui que depuis hier.**

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler, de la protéger. Elle semblait si vulnérable, ainsi, recroquevillée sur elle-même, trempée jusqu'aux os, tremblant de froid. Mais elle risquait de mal le prendre. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je posais ces questions comme si je ne savais pas qui elle était, bien que je ne savais pas pour ses parents.

Des bruits de pas m'arrivèrent aux oreilles et je relevais la tête. Quelqu'un hurla et elle se figea à côté de moi.

**-BELLA !**

**PVD Bella**

Je ne savais qui cet homme était, ni pourquoi je me confiais à lui, mais sa présence me rassurait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'entende James m'appelait. Il courait droit vers moi. Je me relevais vivement, laissant mes affaires où elles étaient et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Mais il était plus rapide que moi. Il me rattrapa en un instant.

**-Ca suffit maintenant, sale garce. Celui qui t'as acheté est venu et à dut repartir parce que tu n'étais pas là. Tu imagine la honte que j'ai subit. Alors tu vas revenir avec moi sans faire d'histoire.**

**-Nan,** hurlais-je.** Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux vendre. Je ne t'appartiens pas. Comment peux-tu faire ça à ta famille ? Non ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à des êtres humains. C'est horrible. Tu n'es qu'une ordure.**

**- La ferme !**

Il leva lui de ses mains, avec l'intention de me frapper sans retenu, je le voyais à l'expression de son visage. Je fermais les yeux, comme pour me protéger. Mais le coup ne vint pas. J'ouvris les paupières. Le bras de mon cousin était retenu par une forte poigne. C'était l'homme qui m'avait écouté. Moi qui croyais qu'il allait me laisser me faire maltraiter. J'allais le remerciais quand il prit la parole d'une voix glacial, bien différente de toute à l'heure.

**-J'avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas que vous la maltraitiez, Mr Swan. Lâchez la.**

A ma grande surprise, James obéit docilement. Il se tourna vers l'homme, tout un coup gêné.

**-Mr Cullen, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je n'avais pas l'attention de la maltraiter, vous savez, je voulais juste la convaincre de revenir.**

**-Je n'aime pas vos méthodes. Mais peu importe, vous pouvez partir.**

Mon cousin me jeta un dernier regard puis parti en courant. Je regardais sans comprendre l'homme. Il me souriait gentiment. Soudain, je compris. J'ouvrais grand les yeux horrifiés, commençant à reculer.

**-Vous…vous êtes.**

**-Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Edward Cullen. C'est moi qui vous aie acheté à votre cousin. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Isabella.**

**

* * *

****Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je tiens à préciser, qu'avant d'écrire le suivant, j'allais d'abord m'occuper de mon autre fan fiction : la captive du démon. Donc soyez patient.**

**A bientôt ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonjour. Et voici le deuxième chapitre. Ça fait deux chapitres postés en une journée. Bravo! (s'applaudit toute seule)**

**Enfin bref. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Chapitre II :**

**PDV Bella :**

Je restais un moment complètement immobile, le regardant. C'était une blague, n'est ce pas ? Je venais de me confier au salaud qui m'avait acheté, m'enlevant ma liberté. La colère monta en moi. Je le détestais. Non, je le haïssais. Il avait dut bien se marrer, à m'écouter parler de mes problèmes, alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant.

Comme je ne bougeais ni ne parlais, il finit un pas vers moi.

**-Isabella,** commença t'il.

**-Ne vous approchez pas de moi !** Le coupais-je

Ma voix avait claqué, l'arrêtant nette. Je fis un pas en arrière, pour maintenir une certaine distance entre nous.

**-Si vous croyez que je vais vous suivre gentiment, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Je me fiche royalement que vous avez donné de l'argent à mon cousin. Je ne vous appartiens pas. Je n'appartiens à personne. Je ne suis pas un objet dont vous pouvez disposer. Alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et foutais moi la paix.**

J'étais furieuse. Je lui avais crié dessus, laissant sortir toute ma rage. Ca le fit sourire. Connard. Il se foutait de moi. Il devait surement croire que j'allais le suivre sans faire d'histoire. Il pouvait toujours rêver. Je lui tournais le dos, attraper mon sac et partit. En tout cas, j'essayais. Mais une main m'attrapa le bras et me força à m'arrêter. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'il me souleva et me mit sur son épaule comme si j'étais un sac. Je mis à me débattre comme une folle. Je commençais d'abord par lui donner des coups de pieds, mais il maintient mes jambes contre son corps avec ses bras. Puis je lui donnais des coups de poings dans le dos, tout en gigotant pour qu'il me lâche. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Tranquillement, il m'emmena vers une immense limousine et me jeta à l'intérieur, avant de rentrer à son tour. Je me précipitais vers l'autre porte et voulu l'ouvrir. Mais il avait pensé à tout ce con, la porte était fermé. Je me retournais vers lui, fulminant de rage.

**-Vous avez intérêt à me laisser partir tout de suite, sinon…**

**-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez appeler la police ? Elle ne peut rien pour vous. Je suis bien trop puissant.**

**-La puissance n'a rien à voir. Si je leur dis que vous me séquestrez, vous serrez punis par la loi.**

**-Il faudrait déjà que vous alliez les voir ou que vous réussissiez à les contacter. Et croyez-moi, vous ne réussirez pas.**

**-Quelqu'un se rendra compte de ma disparition.**

**-J'en doute. Comme vous me l'avez dit, vos parents sont morts. Vous ne pouvez pas compter sur votre cousin, qui ne dira jamais ce qu'il a fait de vous. Vos anciens amis penseront d'abords que vous êtes encore sous le choc de la perte de vos parents, puis ils se diront que vous les avez oubliés. Vous n'êtes inscrite dans aucun lycée ou aucun centre d'activité. Personne ne vous cherchera.**

Il avait raison. Personne ne me chercherait. C'était dur à réaliser, mais c'était la vérité. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, serrant les poings, pour m'empêcher des larmes de rages de couler. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Pas devant lui.

**PDV Edward :**

Elle était encore plus belle en colère. Je savais qu'elle devait me considérer comme le pire des salauds, mais à l'instant, je m'en fichais. Elle voulait partir, je ne la laisserais pas faire. Elle était à moi, maintenant. Elle resterait avec moi pour toujours. Je ne la laisserais pas s'échapper. Quand bien même elle y arriverait, je la retrouverais toujours et la ramènerais prés de moi.

Après que je lui ais fait comprendre que personne ne la chercherait, elle se tût. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa le ciel. J'aurais voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait, à cet instant. Je l'observais, détaillant son corps dans les moindres recoins. Elle était plutôt petite et maigrichonne, sans aucun muscle. Sa peau était plutôt pales. Ses cheveux, trempé, étaient maintenant presque noirs et étaient plaqué contre son visage et son dos. Mon regard descendit pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine. Malgré qu'elle soit maigre, ses seins étaient bien développés. Son tee-shirt blanc trempé rendait visible son soutien gorge et la partie haute de sa poitrine. Cela me donnait envie de lui enlevait ses vétements trempés et de prendre en bouche ses tétons, pour l'entendre gémir de plaisir. Comme si elle sentit ma brusque envie d'elle, elle se retourna vers moi. Quand elle vit que l'endroit que je fixais, elle me jeta un regard de dégout et couvrit sa poitrine de ses bras. Cela me fit sourire encore plus.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant l'un des immeubles que je possédais. Je vivais au tout dernier étage, dans un immense loft. Je sortis le premier, me dirigeant vers la porte. Isabella me suivit. Je me retournais pour lui parler, dés qu'elle fut sortit de la voiture, quand elle se détourna et parti en courant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'un de mes gardes du corps ne la ramène, la tenant par le bras, la tirant sans ménagement, tandis qu'elle se débattait en criant. L'homme aux lunettes noires me la ramena. Je la pris par le poignet et la tirait vers le building. Elle se débattait encore en hurlant, me traitant de tous les noms. Sa résistance était marrante mais là, c'était plutôt lourd. Je me retournais, toutes traces de sourires ayant disparu.

**-Ça suffit, Isabella. **

J'avais parlé un peu plus fort et d'une voix glacial. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de hurler, se figeant. Ses yeux étaient maintenant remplis de peur. Elle baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien. Lorsque je la tirais de nouveau, elle me suivit docilement. Bien, ça s'améliorait.

Nous restâmes tout deux silencieux dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier grimpa tranquillement au dernier étage. Une fois arrêtait, les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas tout de suite. Un panneau métallique coulissa en dessous du cadrant de l'ascenseur. Un clavier en sortit. Je tapais rapidement le code et les portes coulissèrent. Nous arrivâmes dans le salon.

**PVD Bella :**

Lorsqu'il m'avait ordonné d'arrêter de me débattre, j'avais enfin vu ce qu'il était surement, derrière ses sourires. C'était un homme glacial, sans pitié, qui cédait facilement à la colère. J'avais eu peur. Je m'étais calmé et n'avais plus rien dit.

Une fois dans le fameux loft de mon « propriétaire ». Je restais muette d'admiration. Punaise, l'endroit était magnifique. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette foncé et les murs étaient peints en blanc. Les meubles alternaient entre le noir et le blanc. Des tableaux magnifiques avaient été accrochés au mur. Tout au fond de l'appartement, les murs avaient été remplacés par d'immenses baies vitrées. Je mis rendis et poussa un petit cri d'émerveillement. Nous étions bien plus haut que la plus part de buildings qui nous entouraient et je pouvais voir la ville presque toute entière, brillant de mille feu dans un océan noir. C'était magnifique. J'en restais muette.

Dans mon dos, ce type – dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom – s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Je réagis instinctivement. Je me retournais et m'écartais.

**-Ne me touchez pas,** criais-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger qu'il me plaqua contre la vitre. L'une de ses mains tenait fermement le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux, tandis qu'il se penchait sur moi en se tenant de son autre main appuyé au dessus de ma tête. Sous cet angle, à cause de la lumière qui venait de derrière lui, ses yeux me semblaient complètement noirs. Il me fit l'effet d'un prédateur, un fauve qui s'apprêtaient à sauter sur sa proie. Son visage était sans émotion, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de colère. J'avais de nouveau peur de lui

**- Écoute-moi bien, Isabella,** me dit-il de sa voix glaciale,** je ne le répéterais pas.** **Je t'ai acheté. Tu m'appartiens. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que ce soit moi, d'ailleurs, qui t'es acheté car d'autres hommes seraient bien moins gentils que moi. Tu ferras ce que je dirais, tu ne me repousseras pas. Ta vie ici peut être paisible. Tu n'auras pas de problème d'argent, tu auras tout ce que tu voudras niveau vêtement, bijoux ou objets. Tu serras plus en sécurité que n'importe où. Mais je peux aussi faire de ta vie un cauchemar si tu ne m'obéis pas. C'est clair ?**

Je hochais de la tête, ayant perdu ma voix. Je n'avais jamais eut aussi peur de quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Il était effrayant, en ce moment, penché ainsi sur moi. Il s'écarta de moi. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je restais appuyé contre la vitre. Son regard se fit d'un coup peiné. Il me montra une porte à l'autre bout du loft.

**-La chambre est là-bas. La salle de bain est juste à côté. J'y ais préparer des affaires pour toi. Tu dois être fatigué et tu es trempé. Vas prendre une douche puis couche-toi.**

Je ne répondis pas et précipité dans la chambre, courant, pour ensuite m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois la porte verrouillée, je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je me laissais aller. J'éclatais en sanglot, n'arrivant plus à retenir mes larmes. Qu'allait-il m'arriver maintenant ?

**PDV Edward :**

Une fois qu'elle était partie, je l'avais suivi. Je pus l'entendre fondre en larme une fois à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Mon cœur se serra. Je partis pour la laisser seule. J'avais horreur de faire ça. Son regard remplie de peur m'avait attristé. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu l'un de ses salauds que je haïssais temps. Je retournais dans le salon pour sortir un verre du bar et me versais un verre de whisky. Alors que j'en buvais une gorgée, appuyé contre le meuble, l'un de mes portables sonna. C'était mon portable « famille ». Je le pris et décrochais.

**-Edward Cullen, j'écoute.**

**-Salut, mon grand frère chéri.**

Je soupirais. Que me voulais ma sœur à une heure pareille.

**-Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ?**

**-Jasper m'a dit que tu avais ramené chez toi une fille aujourd'hui. C'est vrai ?**

Jasper avait donc vendu la mèche. Bah, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Vu comment était ma sœur, elle ne l'aurait pas lâché tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu tous les détails

**-Oui, c'est vrai. **

**-Ok, je viens demain. Bonne nuit.**

**-Quoi ? Mais attends !**

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Et merde, moi qui voulais laisser une journée tranquille à Isabella pour qu'elle se remette de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. En plus, elle allait dire à Alice que je l'avais acheté. Ma sœur ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Bah, je m'expliquerais alors avec elle. On verra bien.

Je finis mon verre et retourné dans la chambre. Isabella était déjà couchée. Je passais dans la salle de bain pour me changer pour la nuit, puis repasser dans la chambre pour me glisser sous les couvertures. Je sentis la jeune fille se figeait à côté de moi.

**-Qu'est ce que vous faite ?**

**-Je me couche.**

**-Pourquoi vous venez dormir ici ?**

**-C'est ma chambre. C'est normal que je dorme ici.**

Elle se redressa, ayant l'intention de partir.

**-Je vais dans une autre chambre.**

**-Il n'y en a pas.**

**-Tant pis, je dormirais sur le fauteuil. **

Elle allait sortir du lit. Je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. J'entourais mes bras autour d'elle et la refit se coucher, la collant contre moi.

**-Non, tu reste avec moi.**

Elle était sur le point de protester, mais je la coupais.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferrais rien. Dors, maintenant.**

Elle ne se détendit pas, mais ne dit rien. Je posais mon nez sur sa chevelure encore humide et inhalait. Elle sentait si bon. J'étais tellement bien, là, serrant son corps chaud dans mes bras. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

* * *

**Voili voulou pour ce chapitre. Au prochain, on pourra voir l'arrivé d'Alice (tous aux abris! ^^) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. **

**A bientôt**.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le troisième chapitre. J'avais dit que je faisais une fois « la captive du démon », un fois « sois mienne, mon objet », mais étant donné que j'ai plus d'inspi en ce moment pour cette fanfiction, ben voila quoi. J'ai pas mal d'idée donc je mets quelque temps (pas longtemps) l'autre fanfiction de côté, le temps que je retrouve des idées. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**A caroline : Il n'y a pas de rythme fixe de parution. J'écris dés que je peux, et dés que c'est fini, je poste. Cela répond en même temps à ta deuxième question, il n'y a pour l'instant que trois chapitre écrit, les autres viendront petit à petit.**

**A dolphina31 : Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, comme j'écris vite, je ne vois pas forcement quand je fais des erreurs.

* * *

**

**Chapitre III**

**PVD Edward**

Je me réveillais dans le noir, comme à mon habitude. J'avais pris l'habitude de me réveiller très tôt. Ce qui m'étonna, c'est de trouver un corps dans mes bras. J'étais encore un peu dans le gaz. Je savais que j'étais dans mon appartement principal. Je n'emmenais jamais de fille ici. Puis je vis son visage, paisible, merveilleux. Isabella. C'est vrai, je l'avais acheté et l'avais ramené ici hier. Je me redressais et me pencher sur elle. Une de ses mèches bouclées était tombée sur son visage serein. Je la remis derrière son oreille, lui frôlant au passage sa joue. Sa peau était si douce, comme de la soie. Je sentis mon désir pour elle se réveillait. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Je sortis du lit et passer dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavait et habillé comme il faut, c'est-à-dire mon habituel costard cravate, je me dirigeais dans le salon, jetant un dernier regard à la belle endormie.

Je regardais ma montre. 5h30. Je me pris une tasse de café pour me boosté en énergie puis pris une feuille pour laisser un mot à Isabella. Ma sœur allait venir aujourd'hui et je ne pouvais pas être présent. En plus, il fallait que je lui laisse des indications sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire, où trouver des vêtements, etc… Une fois cela fait, je pris l'ascenseur pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mes gardes du corps m'y attendaient déjà et se mirent à me suivre comme mon ombre. Je me glissais dans le voiture et ordonnait au chauffeur de démarré. Au bout d'une demi-heure du silence habituel, je pris la parole.

**-Hier soir, j'ai reçu un appel de ma sœur.**

Pas de réponse. Cela me fit sourire.

**-Elle était déjà au courant que j'avais ramené une fille chez moi. **

Là, il toussa, visiblement gêné.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper, je ne t'en veux pas. Je connais bien ma sœur et elle t'aurait vivre l'enfer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eut ce qu'elle voulait.**

**-Je suis désolé, Mr Cullen. J'avais prévu de ne rien lui dire, après tout, cela ne regarde que vous. Mais comme je suis rentré tard hier, elle a insisté pour savoir où vous étiez parti.**

**-Bah, ça me gène pas. Elle va juste venir aujourd'hui, mais bon, ça devrait aller. Au faite, Jasper, je t'ai déjà dit qu'en privé, c'était Edward.**

**-B…bien.**

Jasper était mon chauffeur depuis que j'avais pris la direction de la Cullen Corp. J'avais dût faire de long voyage d'affaire, seul avec lui dans cette voiture, donc forcement, à un moment, j'ai voulu faire la conversation et nous étions devenu amis. Mais il continuait malgré tout à m'appeler Mr Cullen. Un an après, j'avais emmené Alice au défilé de mode qu'elle organisait et elle avait tenue à revoir le chauffeur en privé. Ca faisait donc maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et ça avait l'air de marcher entre eux. J'en étais heureux.

**PDV Bella**

Lorsque je me réveillais, je fus prise d'un moment de panique. Où étais-je. J'étais dans un immense lit aux draps noirs, dans une grande chambre magnifiquement décoré. Il y avait, à la place d'un des murs, une baie vitrée. J'étais dans un endroit qui couté visiblement très cher. Comme étais-je arrivé ici. Puis tout me revint. Mon arrivée chez James, James qui me vend, moi qui m'enfuit pour tomber directement dans les bras de mon acheteur. Mon dieu, tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar. J'avais espéré, hier soir, avant de m'endormir, que j'allais sortir de ce mauvais rêve une fois réveiller. Mais non, il était toujours là.

Un souvenir me revint. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Je n'en avais pas du tout envie car cet homme me répugnait, mais il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais lui obéir si je ne voulais pas vivre l'enfer. Il m'avait fait si peur quand il m'avait dit ça.

Je m'assis et regarda à côté de moi. Il n'était pas là. La lumière du jour rentrait dans la pièce par la vitre. Le drap à côté de moi était froid. Il était donc parti depuis longtemps. Bah, moins je le voyais, mieux je me portais. Et puis, je pouvais ainsi prévoir ma fuite. Car je n'avais pas renoncé, loin de là. Il était hors de question que je reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de moi et qu'il me vende à quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait que je trouve un plan d'échappatoire.

Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. Toujours assise, je ramenais la couverture contre moi, comme si elle pouvait me protéger. Une femme rentra. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de me voir et resta silencieuse. Moi, je l'observais. Elle devait être un peu plus vieille que moi, genre un ou deux ans. Elle se reprit et sembla tout un coup gêné.

**-Je vous pris de m'excuser. D'habitude, Monsieur ne ramène jamais de femme ici. J'ignorais que vous étiez là. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

Je vus surprise à mon tour. Elle me prenait pour l'une des conquêtes de ce type ? Mon dieu quel horreur.

**-Nan, nan, vous ne me dérangez pas. Mais, qui êtes vous ?**

**-Je suis Angela, la femme de ménage et la cuisinière de Mr Cullen. Je vous pris encore de m'excuser. Mais dites-moi, vous semblez bien jeune pour avoir une relation avec Mr Cullen, sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sur.**

**-Je ne suis _pas _une de ses conquêtes,** lui répondis-je, en insistant bien sur le pas. **Il m'a acheté et je suis obligé de rester ici.**

**-Oh, je vois.**

Elle ne disait rien mais on voyait qu'elle n'approuvait pas. Je tentais donc ma chance.

**-Dites, Angela, vous pouvez me faire sortir d'ici ?**

**-Je suis désolé, mais si je faisais ça, je perdrais mon travail. Et j'en ai besoin. Sans parler des conséquences pour nous deux. On ne peut pas offenser la Cullen Corporation sans en ressortir indemne.**

**-Que voulez vous dire ?**

**-Eh bien…**

**-BONJOUR, Y A QUELQU'UN ?**

Quelqu'un venait d'hurler depuis le salon. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de bouger qu'une fille, qui ressemblait à un lutin, de l'âge d'Angela je dirais, rentré dans la pièce. Elle me sauta littéralement dessus.

**-Salut, moi c'est Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward. Tu es donc sa nouvelle petite amie. Je sens qu'on va être de grande amie toutes les deux. Tu es bien jeune, comparé aux autres relations de mon frère. Faut dire qu'à une époque, c'était un vrai coureur de jupon. Toutes les célébrités de la ville y sont passées. Les magasines people en ont eu pour leur argent. Ils étaient RAVIS. Mais toi, tu n'es pas une célébrité, donc ça doit être sérieux entre vous. Oh, je suis contente qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour avoir une relation solide et durable. Il travaille si dure, c'est dernier temps. Jasper et moi, on s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Jasper, c'est son chauffeur, tu l'as vu hier soir. C'est mon petit ami. C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais arrivé hier soir. C'est grâce à Edward si on s'est rencontré…**

Houlala, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais décroché. Cette fille était vraiment surexcitée. Elle était apparemment fan de son frère. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre ce que cet Edward était vraiment.

**-Heu, Alice ?** La coupais-je.

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu sais, je n'ais pas de relation avec ton frère.**

**-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi est tu ici, alors ?**

**-Ton frère m'a acheté.**

Elle ne parut pas comprendre, au départ. Alors je lui raconté tout, de la mort de mes parents à maintenant. Quand j'eus fini, elle prit un air soucieux. Je remarquais enfin qu'Angela n'était plus là. Puis Alice se remit à parler.

**-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fasse ça un jour. Certes, il a eu sa période où il couchait avec toutes les filles qu'il voyait et puis son travail n'est pas très légal. Mais il a toujours traité les femmes avec un grand respect. Lorsque l'on était invité chez des gens qu'on savait acheter des filles, il me répétait que ça le dégoutait.**

Je me figeais. Son travail n'était pas très légal. Comment cela ?

**-Alice, que veut tu dire par « son travail n'est pas très légal » ?**

**-Ben, la Cullen corporation, qui est une entreprise qui se transmet de père en fils dans ma famille depuis mon grand père, est l'une des plus puissantes organisations de la mafia des Etats-Unis.**

**PDV Edward**

On était l'après midi. J'avais passé la journée à bosser. J'avais pris un petit casse croute le midi sans m'arrêter de travailler. Résultat, j'étais crevé et en plus j'avais faim. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Je n'avais pas pu m'ôter l'image de Bella endormi de la tête. Ca me rendait dingue. Mais pourquoi je pensais tant à elle. Certes, elle était belle, même très, et je voulais la posséder. Mais ce pourrait-il que je ne veuille pas seulement posséder son corps ? Que je voudrais qu'elle me donne aussi son cœur ? N'importe quoi. Si j'exigeais ça, c'est que je serais amoureux. Or, de un, l'amour ne sert à rien à la mafia, de deux, on pourrait s'en servir contre moi, et de trois, il n'y avait pas à se poser la question puisque je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Dés qu'elle se serait habitué à sa nouvelle vie, je prendrais son corps et ainsi, mon désir s'atténuera, comme autrefois avec toutes les filles. Je la laisserais vivre chez moi ensuite, ou la laisserait partir, si elle le désire. On verra bien à ce moment là.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais.

**-Edward Cullen, j'écoute ?**

**-EDWARD, QU'AS-TU FAIT ?**

Aie, ma sœur était en colère. Cela voulait dire qu'Isabella avait vendu la mèche. Pas grave. Alice aurait bien finit par le savoir.

**-Alice…**

**-C'est horrible, inhumain. Moi qui croyais que tu étais différent des autres riches. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu haïssais les gens qui traitaient les femmes comme des objets. Mais tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux. Tu n'es qu'un menteur, un pervers, un…**

Je la laissais dire. Fallait mieux qu'elle se calme d'abord. Quand elle eut fini son monologue, je pris la parole.

**-Bon écoute, je sais, c'est contraire à tout mes principes. Je me demande toujours pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais dit toi bien une chose, elle est bien mieux avec moi. Son cousin l'aurait vendu à n'importe qui du moment qu'il aurait de l'argent. Et tu sais comment sont les gens comme ça. Isabella…**

**-Bella.**

**-Comment ça, Bella ?**

**-Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella.**

Bella. Je me répétais le mot en boucle dans ma tête. Un nom qui lui allait si bien.

**-Bon, je disais, Bella aurait pu être envoyé chez l'un d'eux et être battu, violé et j'en passe. Elle est bien mieux chez moi. Je sais qu'elle veut partir, mais si son cousin la retrouvé, il la vendrait à quelqu'un d'autre, et là, je ne pourrais plus la protéger. Tu comprends ?**

Il y eut un long silence comme réponse. Puis Alice reprit la parole.

**-Promet moi juste de bien la traiter. C'est une fille encore jeune et elle est terrorisée. Occupe-toi bien d'elle.**

**-C'est ce que j'avais prévu.**

**PDV Bella :**

J'avais passé la mâtiné avec Alice. Malgré son frère et qu'elle soit un peu trop surexcité et bavarde pour moi, c'était une fille très gentille. Comme elle connaissait l'endroit par cœur, elle m'avait fait visiter, me montrant la bibliothèque, la salle de sport, la piscine intérieure. Cet étage était décidemment gigantesque. Normal vu qu'il appartenait à un gars de la mafia. Quand j'avais sus cela, j'avais haïs Edward un peu plus, si c'était possible.

Puis Alice m'avait montré sa salle préférée, le dressing. Il était gigantesque et remplie à craquer. Lorsqu'on était rentré dans la pièce, elle m'avait ordonné de rester sur le seuil pendant qu'elle cherchait quoi me faire porter. Puis j'avais eu droit à une séance complète d' « instituts de beauté ». Elle m'avait tout fait. Des masques, des épilations, des manucures. Ensuite elle avait utilisé un friseur pour dessiner mieux mes boucles. J'avais eu aussi droit au maquillage. J'avais beau lui répéter que je ne pouvais pas sortir, elle ne m'avait pas écouté. Tout ça prit la mâtiné entière.

Puis Angela était revenue et nous avait fait à déjeuner. Alice avait mangé en ma compagnie avant de partir pour le travaille. Angela partit à son tour, dés que la vaisselle fut faite. Je fus à nouveau seule. Et je savais quoi faire, ayant eu le temps d'y penser le matin. Je me rendais dans la chambre et commençais à fouiller. S'il avait ce que je pensais cacher dans son appartement, c'était forcement dans sa chambre. Je bougeais les tableaux, soulevais les cousins, regardait en dessous du lit. Rien.

Puis j'ouvris la table de nuit. Il était là, n'attendant que moi. Je le pris en mains et refermais le tiroir. C'était comme si je ne l'avais jamais ouvert.

* * *

**Mais qu'a donc trouvé Bella. Hohoho, suspense (que je suis sadique. Je sens venir les coups ^^). Vous serrez tout dans le prochain chapitre qui promet d'être captivant (je vous nargue en plus, que je suis méchante). A bientôt.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et voici le 4****ème**** chapitre. Avant ça, je tiens à tous vous remercié pour vos reviews qui me font vachement plaisir et me motive vraiment. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, malgré toutes les idées qui trottent dans ma tête. Enfin bref. Dans ce chapitre, on pourra voir le fameux objet mystère. Bonne lecture.

* * *

****Chapitre IV :**

**PDV Bella :**

J'ai passé toute l'après midi allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond, les oreilles tendues. Mon cœur battait plus vite à chaque minutes qui passaient, en même temps que mon stresse. J'avais l'estomac noué, et je me sentais si mal que j'avais déjà recraché dans les toilettes mon repas du midi. J'essayais de ne penser à rien, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Les mêmes images me revenaient sans cesse en tête : Edward et l'objet que j'avais trouvé. Je savais ce que je devais faire, mais j'en étais effrayé.

Le temps passa au ralentit, mais il passa. Vers 20h, j'entendis la porte claquait. J'allais dans le salon pour voir Angela, qui venait me préparer mon diner. Elle me prévint que Mr Cullen allait bientôt revenir. Je n'attendais que ça, avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Si j'avais encore quelques choses dans le ventre, je crois que j'aurais filé aux toilettes. Je restais debout au milieu de la pièce, sans bouger.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Edward rentra. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit.

**-Bonsoir. Tu as passé une bonne journée.**

**-Nan, **répondis-je sèchement.

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il cherchait à faire ami-ami avec moi. De toute façon, il aurait beau essayé, je ne serais jamais sympa avec lui, point.

Il soupira à ma réponse et se dirigea, après avoir enlevé sa veste, vers Angela pour lui parler. Il me tourna le dos. Je sortis le pistolet de sous ma robe et me mis en position pour lui tirer dessus, le doigt sur la gâchette.

**PDV Edward :**

J'étais une nouvelle fois crevé, quand je sortis de mon bureau. Comme chaque soir, enfaîte. Je bossais dure et peu à peu, j'arrivais à redresser la situation.

Ce qui changeait des autres soirs, c'était ce qui m'attendait chez moi. Bella. Je n'avais cessé ne serait-ce qu'un instant de penser à elle. Je voulais la revoir, lui parler, voir la toucher. Je voulais essayer qu'elle m'apprécie. Je savais que ça ne serait pas facile, mais j'allais essayer.

Lorsque j'avais poussé la porte de mon loft, j'avais retenu mon souffle. Bella, qui attendait en face de la porte, portait une magnifique robe bleu nuit. Elle lui allait parfaitement. Ca, c'était signée Alice. Encore une fois, je la félicitais silencieusement.

Je tentais une conversation avec la jeune fille, voulant lui dire à quel point elle était ravissante. Mais elle me répondit sèchement et je sentais qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler. La haine habitait son regard. Je soupirais et partis voir Angela pour lui demandé ce qu'elle préparait ce soir. J'aimais bien Angela. C'était une femme simple, qui se consacrait uniquement au travail pour sa famille dans le besoin. Elle faisait partit de l'une des personnes les plus admirables que je connaissais. Quand je l'interpelais, elle se retourna vers moi, un verre à la main. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et laissa tomber le verre qui se brisa en éclat sur le sol. Ses yeux écarquillait regardaient un point situé derrière moi.

Je me retournais. Bella se tenait devant moi, mon revolver à la main, pointé sur moi. Et merde, j'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais laissé dans la table de nuit. Bon demain, je le prendrais avec moi. Si cette histoire se finissait bien pour moi, en tout cas.

Je levais les mains pour montrer à la jeune fille que je n'allais rien faire. Je n'avais pas intérêt, en même temps. Pas que je crois qu'elle voulait vraiment me faire du mal. Mais quand quelqu'un était poussé dans ses extrêmes limites, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Je le savais mieux que quiconque.

**-Angela, sortez s'il vous plait. Et n'appelez pas mes gardes du corps. Je veux régler ce problème.**

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Je la vis me dépasser en courant et s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Bella ne me quitta pas des yeux. Je soupirai.

**-Tu devrais lâcher cette arme. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretterais plus tard.**

Elle eut un rire jaune.

**-Je ne pense pas que débarrasser le monde de vous soit une chose que je regretterais.**

**-Tu ne veux pas me tuer.**

**-Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ton genre. Écoute, pose cette arme, Bella.**

Je la vis se tendre.

**-Qui vous a dit de m'appeler comme ça ?**

**-Alice. Elle m'a dit que tu préférais ce nom et je dois dire qu'il te va beaucoup mieux.**

**-Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi.**

Je soupirais de nouveau. Je me forçais à parler le plus calmement possible

**-Très bien, Isabella. S'il te plait, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.**

**-Je suis parfaitement calme.**

**-Non, tu es à bout. Tu es fatigué et la peur de l'inconnu te fait faire des choses idiotes. Si tu réfléchissais bien, tu t'en rendrais compte.**

**-Ce que je veux n'ait pas une connerie. Je veux partir. Tu vas me laisser partir sinon je te tue.**

**-Et une fois que tu m'auras tué et que tu serras dehors, tu ferras quoi ? Personne ne t'attend dans cette ville et ta ville natale est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre d'ici. Tu n'as pas d'argent. Tu te retrouveras à la rue, où les collègues de ton cousin patrouillent pour trouver de nouvelles prostituées. Sans parler que si je meurs, ma famille voudra se venger et te retrouvera, où que tu sois, pour t'infliger les pires tortures. Donc tu vois, me tuer n'est pas une bonne idée. **

**-Je…je m'en fiche. Je veux partir. Laissez-moi partir.**

Sa dernière phrase était plus une supplique qu'un ordre. Elle commençait à craquer. Elle s'était rendu compte que ce que je disais été vrai. Et puis, elle ne voulait surement pas se résoudre à tuer quelqu'un. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je tentais ma chance en faisant un pas vers elle. Elle ne baissa pas son arme et recula, cherchant à maintenir la distance entre nous.

**-N'a…n'avancez pas. Ne vous approchez pas de moi ou je tire.**

**-Tu ne veux pas tirer, Bella. Baisse ton arme, je te promets que je ne te punirais pas pour cet incident. J'en suis en parti responsable puisque j'ai laissé une de mes armes ici. Maintenant, lâche cette arme.**

**-Non. Je vais tirer si vous faites un pas de plus.**

Mais je continuais à avancer, prenant un sourire que je voulais rassurant. A chaque fois que je faisais un pas pour m'approcher d'elle, elle en faisait un pour s'éloigner de moi. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva contre le mur. Sa panique grandit. Ses bras tendus tremblaient.

**-Bella…**

**-N'AVANCEZ PAS !**

Elle cria en tirant. Le bruit de tire résonna dans la pièce. Puis un lourd silence s'installa. Aucun de nous deux ne bouger. Je sentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon bras. Bella tremblait tellement lorsqu'elle avait tiré qu'elle n'avait pas touché le point visé. Elle voulait surement me blesser à l'épaule, mais le balle n'avait fait que m'érafler. Ma chemise commençait à se teindre de rouge à l'endroit de ma blessure. J'y jetais un rapide coup d'œil. Bon, la blessure n'était pas profonde et la douleur supportable. Ce n'était pas la fête, mais ça aurait pu être pire

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Bella venait de lâcher l'arme qu'elle tenait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle se laissa glisser contre le sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Je l'entendais marmonner sans comprendre un traitre mot. Je m'approchais et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

**-J'ai tiré, je l'ai blessé. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait…**murmurait-elle pour elle.

**-Bella.**

Elle leva un regard terrifié sur moi. Je voulus poser ma main sur son bras pour la rapprocher de moi, mais elle commença à se débattre, en hurlant. Elle était carrément devenue hystérique.

**-NON, NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL. NE ME FRAPPEZ. JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE.**

**- Bella, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Il faut que tu te calme. Respire tout doucement.**

**-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS VENGER POUR CE QUE JE VOUS AIS FAIT. NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS. NE ME TUEZ PAS.**

Tandis qu'elle hurlait et que je cherchais à la calmer par mes paroles, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant passer quatre hommes habillé en noir, avec les lunettes qui vont avec. Ils avaient été attirés par le coup de feu. En voyant leur arme, Bella se mit à hurler carrément. Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'elle disait. Mes gardes du corps m'interrogèrent du regard. Je leur fis signe que tout aller bien et puis demandais à l'un de venir. Heureusement, il gardait tout le temps sur eux de quoi endormir, au cas où il fallait interroger quelqu'un qui s'en prendrait à ma vie. L'homme sortit une petite boîte noire comportant une seringue contenant de quoi endormir la jeune fille. Pendant que je lui tenais le bras du mieux possible, le garde du corps lui injecta le liquide dans le corps. Il fit vite effet. Ses gestes commencèrent à être moins violents puis il cessa de hurler. Finalement, elle s'effondra contre ma poitrine, les yeux fermaient. Pendant que les hommes en noirs sortaient de l'appartement sous mon ordre, je transportais la belle dans le lit. Puis je récupérais l'arme. Il ne fallait plus que ça se reproduise.

* * *

**Bon ben, un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais bien plus palpitant. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. A bientôt.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment, et pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, voici un chapitre un peu plus petit que d'habitude. Désolé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

****Chapitre V :**

**PDV Edward :**

Je pense que je venais de passer l'une des pires nuits de mon existence. Pourtant, elle était bien différente des autres dans cet horrible classement. Il y avait eu cette nuit où Alice, âgé alors de huit ans, avait été enlevé par une organisation concurrente à la notre. Alors âgé de treize ans, j'avais passé la nuit à réconforter ma mère, tandis que mon père et que mon frère, Emmett, de cinq ans mon aîné, étaient partit avec nos hommes de mains pour sauver la pauvre enfant. Il y avait eu aussi cette nuit là, il y a deux ans, où mon père avait été victime d'un attentat et avait été conduit aux urgences. C'était juste après cet événement que j'avais pris la tête de la Cullen Corp. C'était les deux nuits les pires de mon existence, pendant lesquels j'étais terrifié mais que je ne pouvais surtout pas le montrer.

Cette nuit là était pourtant très différente car je n'avais absolument rien fait et aucune vie n'était en danger. J'avais passé cette nuit interminable à observer cette femme endormie paisiblement. Bella.

Après que nous l'ayons endormi de force pendant sa crise de panique, j'étais allé la coucher avant de m'occuper de mon épaule. J'avais fais venir un de mes médecins personnels qui m'avait fait trois points de sutures. Puis, j'avais passé le temps jusqu'à l'aube à observer Isabella. Je ne voulais pas quel se réveille seule, craignant qu'elle fasse une autre crise et donc une bêtise. Mais la voir ainsi si vulnérable et si belle à la fois, c'était l'enfer. J'avais envie de sentir son odeur délicieuse, de couvrir son corps de caresses, de la dévêtir pour admirer sa beauté et de la prendre, de la faire mienne pour que mon désir pour elle disparaisse enfin. Elle était si profondément endormie qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Et ainsi, je pourrais la laisser partir, comme elle le souhaitait tant. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'avais trop de respect pour elle pour la prendre dans son sommeil. Et puis, je voulais l'entendre gémir, je voulais l'entendre prononcer mon nom avant l'extase. Alors j'avais réfréné mon envie et me suis contenter de l'observer. C'était l'horreur. Plus le temps passé, le plus mon désir grandissait. Je la voulais tellement que ma virilité me faisait souffrir, tant elle était tendu.

A l'aube, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais pris une douche bouillante sous laquelle j'avais dut me caresser pour que la pression disparaisse. C'était une première pour moi. Non pas que je ne m'avais jamais pris du plaisir seul, lorsque j'étais ado, mais depuis que j'étais à la tête de l'organisation familial, dés que j'en avais besoin, des tonnes de femmes étaient prêtes à me recevoir et à me satisfaire. Cette fille me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que le fait de l'avoir acheté avait signé ma perte.

En tout cas, cette douche me fit de bien. C'était de nouveau serein que je retournais m'asseoir sur le siège que j'avais placé à côté du lit. Je l'observais de nouveau. Comment une fille pouvait elle être si vulnérable et tentatrice à la fois. Elle était à peine majeur et je pouvais facilement deviner, vu la réaction qu'elle avait eut lorsque nous avions dormis ensemble, qu'elle n'avait encore passé aucune nuit avec un homme. Autre chose de nouveau pour moi. Je ne couchais habituellement qu'avec des femmes expérimenté, avec lesquels je n'avais pas à me retenir. Avec Bella, ça ne serait pas pareil. Je devrais faire attention pour ne pas la blesser, pour ne pas la traumatiser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment. Je soupirais. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines avec elle.

**PDV Bella :**

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était en bouilli. Ma tête me tournait et mes membres étaient en compote. Mon dieu. Si c'était ça, avoir la gueule de bois, jamais je ne recommencerais. Je restais plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond avant de froncer des sourcils, se qui déclencha une migraine atroce. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir bu. En plus, je n'étais pas une grande fan de l'alcool et je ne voyais l'intérêt de me noyer dedans. Je savais me modérer. Mais alors pourquoi cette état ?

J'essayais de voir où je me trouvais mais tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Je me redressais pour mieux voir, mais mon mal de crane grandit d'un coup, me faisant gémir, et je me laissais tomber sur le côté. Quelqu'un me rattrapa et me déposa délicatement sur l'oreiller. Une main remit mes cheveux derrières mes oreilles, avant de me caresser délicatement la joue. Ce contacte me fit frissonner. Cette main était si chaude, si douce. Qui était-ce ? Personne ne se comportait ainsi avec moi, sauf mes parents. Mais ils étaient morts. James ne s'occuperait certainement pas de moi ainsi, il ne s'occuperait pas de moi tout court. Et aucunes de mes amies ferraient un tel geste. Alors qui ?

**-Reste allongée, Bella. Tu es encore sonné, tu dois rester calme.**

Cette voix me disait quelque chose. A qui appartenait-elle ? Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. La brume qui envahissait mon cerveau ne voulait pas partir. La main posait sur ma joue se retira. J'eus aussitôt une impression de manque. Je voulais attraper cette main pour rester en contact avec cet homme, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Qu'est ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état ? J'avais faim, mais en même temps, j'avais la nausée. Ma gorge était sèche. J'avais soif. D'une fois rauque, je réussissais à murmurer :

**-J'ai soif.**

Je vis une silhouette se lever et sortir de la pièce. J'eus d'un coup très froid. Il revint très vite et me souleva la tête. Le contact de sa main derrière ma tête me réchauffa. Il posa un verre sur mes lèvres et fit couler un liquide froid dans ma gorge, que j'avalais tant bien que mal. A un moment, je toussais, ayant avalé de travers. Il arrêta aussitôt de me donner de l'eau et me redressa un peu plus, me mettant presque assise. La main descendit dans mon dos et le massa, m'aidant à retrouver mon souffle. Je l'en aurais bien remercié, mais le sommeil reprenait ses droits. Je réussis juste à marmonner quelques choses :

**-Sommeil.**

Il me redéposa doucement sur le lit et je m'endormis la seconde suivant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**Voila voila. J'espère que ce tout petit chapitre vous a plus, en espérant avoir assez de temps pour faire la réponse bientôt. A plus ^^.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et voici enfin le nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à finir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. A bientôt.

* * *

**

**Chapitre VI**

**PDV Bella**

Je ressortis des ténèbres. Les nuages qui embrumés ma tête était enfin parti. J'arrivais enfin à réfléchir correctement. Ma migraine persistait, mais elle était plus faible que lors de mon dernier réveil. J'ouvris les yeux…pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward. Il me souriait tendrement. Son regard était rempli de douceur. Mon cœur s'emballa. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau lorsque son visage s'éclairait ainsi.

_Hola. Stop, stop, stop. On se calme, Bella. __Ce gars avait beau être super beau, il n'en restait pas moins une ordure. Il t'avait acheté et te retenait chez lui contre son gré, tu te rappelle ? Ne te laisse pas adoucir. Surtout qu'il va surement vouloir se venger après ce que tu lui avais fait._

A cette pensé, je me sentis pâlir. Ce que j'avais fait avant de perdre connaissance me revenait en tête. J'avais essayé de le tuer. Pire, je l'avais blessé. C'était un des parrains de la mafia et il m'avait promis de faire ma vie un cauchemar si je fais quelque chose contre lui. Je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps.

Son regard se fit triste. Il semblait peiné de me voir réagir ainsi. Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir à mes côtés et me prit mon visage dans ses mains. J'essayais de me dégager mais c'était peine perdu. De son pouce, il commença à dessiner des petits cercles sur ma joue. Ce contact me fit frissonner. Je commençais à me détendre. Il était si gentil, là. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi me traitait-il avec autant de douceur ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Son visage était maintenant si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. J'avais la gorge sèche, le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Je fixais ses lèvres qui me donnaient envie tout un coup. Pourquoi avais-je envie d'un coup qu'il m'embrasse ? J'étais censé le détester, pas le désirer. Mon cerveau me criait de le repousser le plus loin possible, mais mon corps ne réagissait pas. La voix de la raison se faisait de plus en plus petite dans ma tête, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

Les derniers centimètres furent vite comblé et pourtant j'eus l'impression que ce moment d'attente dura une éternité. Nos lèvres s'unirent enfin. Il m'embrassa d'abord doucement, comme si il ne voulait pas m'effrayer. Puis ses baisers se firent plus pressants et il chercha à atteindre ma bouche. Dans un état second, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, lui laissant la voix libre. Sa langue envahit ma bouche et commença à danser avec la mienne. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je me sentais bruler de l'intérieur. Jamais je n'avais ressentis une sensation pareille. Je fermais les yeux et enroula mes bras autour de son cou.

Ses mains étaient toujours sur mon visage, le caressant doucement. Il les fit lentement descendre, provocant des frissons incontrôlables dans tout mon corps. Il libéra mes lèvres, mais se fut pour parsemer de baisser mon visage et mon cou.

Soudain, je me raidis. L'une de ses mains étaient glissé sous mon tee-shirt et elle commençait à remonter en une lente caresse. Je commençais à paniquer. Mon souffle, déjà rapide, se fit haletant. Je savais que si je le laissais continuer, je ne pourrais plus l'arrêter et il ferait ce qu'il voudrait de mon corps, me faisant perdre le peu d'estime qui me restait de moi-même. Je le lâchais et le repoussais. En réponse, il se plaqua un peu plus sur moi. Là, j'avais vraiment peur. Je sentais les larmes me venir.

Ce fut d'une voix tremblante et aigu que je lui parlais :

**-Arrête, pitié.

* * *

**

**PDV Edward**

Ce fut sa voix paniqué qui me ramena à la raison. Mon dieu, qu'étais-je entrain de faire. Je m'étais juré d'attendre et voilà que j'étais bien parti pour la prendre maintenant. Quand elle m'avait repoussé, je n'avais pas lâché prise. Qui sait ce qu'il se serrait passé si elle était resté silencieuse. Je l'aurais peut-être violé de sang froid. Je me dégoutais.

Mais elle était si désirable. Tout son corps appelait le mien. Il fallait que je m'éloigne. Je me relevais aussitôt et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le salon, je me servis un verre pour me changer les idées. Au bout d'un moment, n'arrivant pas à me calmer, je posais le verre et frappais du poing le mur. Et merde. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? J'avais fait exactement ce que je détestais que face les autres hommes. Je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux. Si elle avait pris ne serait-ce qu'un peu de confiance après que je me sois occupé d'elle, maintenant elle devait à nouveau me haïr. Chier.

La porte s'ouvrit. Bella sortit de la chambre. Ce que je vis me fendit le cœur. Vu que je lui avais ôté son pantalon pour qu'elle dorme, elle avait été cherché mon peignoir bien trop grand pour elle. Elle avait l'air minuscule ainsi vêtu. Mais ce qui m'attristait, c'était l'expression de son visage. Elle me regardait avec un mélange de méfiance et de peur. Son corps tremblait encore. Je me mordis la lèvre, espérant que la douleur m'empêcherait de frapper à nouveau le mur. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

**-Bella, je suis désolé. Je me suis laisser allé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te forcer. Je comprends parfaitement que tu n'en ais pas envie. Tu es jeune et tu es ici contre ta volonté. Si tu ne veux plus que je te touche, je comprendrais.**

Elle me regarda avec surprise, comme si je lui avais dis un truc incroyable.

**-Je…je pensais que vous alliez me punir.**

Je la regardais, horrifié.

**-Mais pourquoi ferais-je cela**, m'écriai-je, ce qui sembla la terroriser un peu plus, car elle se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même. Elle se mit à pleurer

**-Parce que…je vous ais menacer avec une arme hier, je vous ai blesser et…je vous ai repousser tout à l'heure alors que vous m'avez fait comprendre que je devais faire ce que vous me disiez.**

Je soupirais. Bon, si nous devions vivre ensemble, il fallait peut-être mieux lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi. Et il faudrait que je lui fasse quelques promesses, pour la rassurer et lui redonner espoir. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur celui en face. Elle s'exécuta.

**-Ecoute Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur quand tu es arrivé ici. Ta façon de me repousser, qui était tout à fait normal, m'a énervé. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. J'ai beau être de la mafia, je m'évertue à garder une attitude respectable. Contrairement aux autres hommes avec lesquels ton cousin traite, je respecte profondément les femmes et jamais je ne me rabaisserais à faire du mal à l'une d'elle. Ton cousin m'avait envoyé un mail pub pour me montrer ce qu'il avait en vente. J'avais l'intention de le supprimer, mais ta photo m'a attiré. Tu étais différente car tu respirais la joie, la liberté, choses que les filles sur les autres photos avaient perdues. Puis, quand j'ai vu ton nom, je me suis mis en colère. Le sens du devoir envers sa famille est une valeur que mon père m'a apprise et que je respecte. J'ai eu pitié de toi qui allait être vendu par ton propre cousin. C'est pour ça que je t'ai acheté. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois transformé en un vulgaire objet.**

Je ne lui avouais pas que je ne voulais pas non plus qu'aucun autre homme ne la touche. Evitons de l'effrayer encore plus.

**-Voici ce que je te propose. Combien de temps devais-tu vivre chez ton cousin avant de pouvoir vivre seul.**

**-Il était convenu que j'attende mes 19 ans. Donc dans dix mois.**

**-Très bien. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir car tu retomberais dans les griffes de ton cousin. Donc je te propose ceci : Tu reste ici jusqu'à tes 19 ans, soit les dix prochains mois, et je te promets de pas te toucher sans ton consentement. Et, à ton prochain anniversaire, je te laisse partir et te donne les moyens de commencer une nouvelle vie.**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

**-Je te paye la maison, les études si tu veux les continuer, si tu veux trouver un emploi, je t'aide, et je te donne en plus de quoi vivre pendant les dix prochaines années. Quand dit-tu ?**


	8. Annonce

Comme l'a fait remarquer Mrs Esmee Cullen, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre. Pour répondre à sa question et que tout le monde puisse voir cette réponse, je poste donc cette petite annonce. Non, je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction. J'ai malheureusement eu une petite baisse d'inspiration ces derniers temps. En plus, je voulais avancer avec ma première fanfiction d'abord. Je mets donc « Sois mienne, mon objet » sur le côté pour l'instant pour pouvoir finir « La Captive du Démon ».

Voila, voila. J'espère que je ne vous ferais pas trop attendre et que vous serrez patient encore quelques temps. Désolé pour ce long silence.


End file.
